No Going Back
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: My predication of what episode 5 has in store for us. Can Clementine and the remainder of the group make it to Wellington? What hardships await them? Read to find out.
1. Blood and Iron

Clementine lie face down in the snow, her shoulder throbbing and the bullet within her system grinding against her bones. Her eyelids fluttered as the sound of gunfire ceased and a voice pierced through the ringing in her ears. "Clementine?!" At first the voice was unrecognisable as her head was swimming.

| Kenny...? |

| Luke...? |

**| Who is that...? |**

| ... |

"Who is that...?" She muttered, half to herself and the person towering over her.

"It's Luke" the voice replied, kneeling down and helping her up. Once she was on her feet her first instinct was to grip her bleeding shoulder. Her vision blurred for a moment as she blinked hard, trying to take in the scene around her. When her vision returned, the first thing she saw was an unharmed Luke staring down at her, with his hand gripping her good shoulder firmly.

"I'm glad you're okay. I can't say the same for..." He voice trailed off as he glanced round at the others.

Kenny was kneeling down by Rebecca's corpse with the baby in his arms, gently rocking the infant and trying to comfort it. From behind, it looked like he was unharmed as well. Clementine whirled around to see Bonnie sobbing on the ground beside Mike's body, his corpse littered with bullets. Bonnie herself had taken a bullet to her stomach, which was clutching tightly with one hand.

As Clementine turned to look at the Russians she noticed that most of them were dead expect for Arvo, who had taken a bullet to his good leg.

Clementine slowly turned back to Luke to see his pained expression as he knelt down and picked up Bonnie's AK-47 which he had placed on the ground.

**| What are we going to do? |**

| Oh my god... |

| This is all my fault... |

| ... |

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, Clem" Luke replied, unable to give her an answer. The young man approached Bonnie and knelt down in front of her. The two spoke in hushed whispers, their eyes occasionally falling upon Mike's dead corpse. As Clementine drew closer she noticed that Mike's head was undamaged.

| He could turn |

**| Do you want me to |**

| Who's going to end it? |

| ... |

"Do you want me to end it?" Clementine asked. Bonnie gave a startled look and Luke gazed at her in surprise "I mean, if it's too hard then... I could help" the little girl added.

Bonnie glanced at Mike and then at the gun that had not left Clementine's hand. "No... I can do it. I can" Bonnie replied determined.

Clementine flashed Bonnie's bullet wound a quick glance and then looked at Mike's body "I'm sorry Bonnie" she whispered sadly, giving the woman pained expression.

"Me too, Clem" Bonnie responded before hanging her head.

"Hey, Clem, maybe you could..." Luke paused "Give us a bit of space"

"Sure" Clementine nodded and walked away, moving towards Kenny. As she made her way over to the older man she passed by Arvo and noticed that he was conscious, trembling violently and muttering in Russian.

"I wished that kid would shut the fuck up" Kenny grumbled, he too had noticed Arvo and had seen Clementine watching him. The eleven-year-old turned back towards Kenny and watched as he continued to rock the baby while the little one screamed at the top of his lungs.

| Were you hurt? |

| Was he hurt? |

**| Arvo's in a bad way |**

| ... |

"Arvo's in a bad way" Clementine stated.

"I don't give a shit, he caused this whole mess. The baby could have died, we all could have died! I hope he fucking rots!" Kenny exclaimed angrily as he rose from where he crouched. "You don't feel sorry for him do you?"

| No |

**| A little |**

| Does it matter? |

| ... |

"A little" Clementine murmured.

"Well don't. That fucker could have-" Kenny began.

"But Arvo wanted to stop it once he realised we had a baby. He didn't want to cause us any harm" Clementine interrupted him.

"That's true" he admitted defeat "But if we didn't have a baby then he probably would have let his friends shoot us all to bits"

A gun shot erupted from behind. Clementine whirled round to see fresh blood trickling from Mike's fractured skull, while Bonnie dropped her smoking gun and hugged herself while sobbing. Luke was there if she needed a shoulder to cry on, and currently had his arm wrapped around her, patting her back gently and speaking in a comforting manner.

Kenny walked over to what little remained of the group whilst cradling the baby and Clementine joined him. "We should go" he stated bluntly.

"Bonnie needs a minute. We all do" Luke replied, giving Clementine a quick glance, his eyes falling upon her bleeding shoulder.

"If we get to the town then we can scout around for meds, find a place to rest. Clementine and Bonnie's injuries aren't going to get any better if we stand out here in a fucking blizzard! And who knows how many goddamn walkers were attracted by those gunshots" Kenny retorted.

"I'm not saying we should stay out for too long it's just... We've been through a lot. We need time to grieve"

|** Most of us are hurt |**

| We should rest for a bit |

| Stop arguing, please |

| ... |

"Kenny's right. We have to get to that town if we're going to make it through this" Clementine stated.

**(?) Kenny will remember that**

"How come the kid is the only one using her brains here?" Kenny asked.

Luke grimaced and turned towards Bonnie "Are you okay to go on?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Lets just get to that town. We'll figure out what to do from there"

Kenny tuned towards Arvo, who was still lying in the snow and twitching violently "First we have to deal with this fucker" he growled.

"We don't have to do anything" Luke spoke up. "He doesn't deserve whatever you have planned for him. Kenny, lets just go"

"No, he brought those Russian fucks on top of us. If it weren't for him, maybe Mike would still be alive!'

Clementine slowly walked up to Arvo and knelt down in front of him while Kenny and Luke continued to argue behind her. Arvo's clothes were damp after sitting in the snow for so long. He stuttered something in Russian and looked around frantically, his eyes wild with fear. He seemed to have lost his glasses, so Clementine decided to look for them. It didn't take long before she spotted them.

**(o) Pick up glasses**

Clementine scooped up the glasses, giving the cracked lens a quick glance and then handing them to Arvo. The teenager took them gratefully and with shaking hands, adjusted them on his face.

Kenny turned away from Luke and stared at Arvo enraged "What do you have to say for yourself, shitbird?!"

"Leave him, Kenny. He's not worth it!" Luke insisted.

Arvo stuttered something in Russian.

"Fucking speak English! I know you can understand me!"

| Arvo answer him |

**| Stop it, Kenny |**

| Luke, just let him |

| ... |

"Kenny, stop!" Clementine yelled. The group were taken a back by Clementine's sudden outburst.

**(?) They all noticed that**

"Haven't enough people died today?"

Kenny was about to respond when the sounds of groaning interrupted him as a group of walkers emerged from the trees. "Shit! Must have been attracted by the gunshots" Kenny cursed. He glanced at Arvo, and his eyes darkened "You know what? Luke's right. Lets leave him. He can be walker food instead".

Arvo's eyes widened with panic. "You heard me that time, didn't you?!" Kenny yelled at him.

"What?! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Luke exclaimed "That's not right, Kenny"

Arvo tugged at Clementine's sleeve and stuttered something in Russian.

**| Speak English |**

| What is it? |

| I have to leave you |

| ... |

"I can't understand you, Arvo. Speak English" she told him.

"M- mercy. Mercy. Mercy!" He pleaded.

"Come on, Clem. Let the walkers finish him off" Kenny told her.

"This isn't right!" Luke cried.

Clementine felt the cold metal glock press against her back as she glanced over her shoulder and at the approaching walkers that were beginning to close in.

|** Kill Arvo |**

| Leave Arvo |

Clementine withdrew her glock and straightened up. "You go on ahead" she told the group strongly. "I have to end this for him"

**(?) You chose to mercy kill Arvo**

Luke smiled weakly at Clementine and nodded in approval "You're doing the right thing" he told her.

Kenny scowled and stormed on ahead. Luke supported Bonnie and helped her walk. Once the group were some distance away Clementine stared down at Arvo and slowly lifted her gun.

"T-thank you. You're good kid, Clementine. You're a good kid. Thank- thank you"

Clementine aimed at Arvo's head, her finger hovering over the trigger.

|** I'm sorry | **

| Goodbye |

| Say nothing |

"I'm sorry" Clementine whispered softly as she squeezed the trigger. The gun went off.


	2. Miles to go

**THE WALKING DEAD SEASON FINALE: NO GOING BACK**

Clementine clutched her glock and scanned the tree line as they walked alongside the river. Bonnie, who had gone deathly pale, was still holding her stomach while being supported by Luke and Kenny was leading the way. Luke turned his head towards Clementine "Hey, Clem, you did a good thing back there, you know?"

"Really?" She piped up.

"Yeah, it was better than leaving him."

| Thanks, Luke |

| I hope I did the right thing |

**| Killing is bad |**

| ... |

"My friend Lee said that killing is bad no matter what" Clementine stated.

"Well, at least you can justify it" Bonnie chimed in.

Kenny grunted "I still say you should have left him for the walkers. The fucker didn't deserve your mercy"

**| You're wrong |**

| Would've been worse if you did it |

| What's your problem? |

| ... |

"You're wrong, I did exactly what you did to Ben" Clementine responded.

"Ben? Who's Ben?" Luke questioned.

Clementine ignored him "Ben was my friend. He may have messed up but you helped him in the end. Ben didn't deserve to get eaten. Arvo messed up too but he didn't deserve to die like that either!" She snapped at him.

Kenny was stunned into silence and lowered his head.

Clementine sighed deeply and stared at the icy road below her feet as the reoccurring thought of Ben came into her mind...

* * *

_"Hey, um Clem" Ben greeted gingerly. _

_Eight-year-old Clementine took her eyes away from her drawing and smiled warmly "Hi, Ben" she greeted sweetly, the innocence showing in her high voice._

_"I um..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and dug his hands deep into his pockets "I found some stickers in a draw for you" he said, pulling the stickers out of his pocket and handing them too her. _

_Clementine stared down at the flowery stickers, glancing at her walkie-talkie and then up at Ben with a beaming smile on her face "Thanks, Ben, now I can put them on my walkie!" She cried happily. _

_"You're welcome, Clem" Ben replied. _

_"Ben!" The voice of Lilly yelled across the yard. Ben grimaced and straightened himself up before turning towards her. Lilly walked up to him and shoved a rifle into his hands. "It's your turn for watch juty. Get up on top of the RV" she ordered, glancing at Clementine and giving her a brief, forced smile. _

_"Yes, Lilly" Ben grumbled. "Bye, Clem" and with that he made his way towards the RV. Lilly left shortly after. Clementine watched him to before sticking a pink flower and a yellow flower on her walkie-talkie. Once she was done she brought the walkie-talkie close to her chest. _

* * *

The group crossed the bridge, the sound of the rushing water below eminent as they made there way ino the town. "We're here" Kenny stated the obvious, giving the streets a brief sweep any signs of living- or death. "Looks clear of walkers too" he commented. "I'm almost surprised"

"We should find shelter" Luke told him.

"I agree" Kenny replied. _For once._ Clementine scoffed internally. "The question is, where should we hold up? You got any ideas?" He asked, looking to Luke for answers.

"Not at the moment, no"

"Great. Just fucking great"

|** I think I know | **

| We could make our own |

| Maybe we should look for supplies |

| ... |

"I saw a church on the observation deck. Maybe we could to there" Clementine suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. It has a tower so it will be easy to spot." Bonnie added.

"Church it is then. Clem, you know what it looks like, lead the way" Kenny told her.

Clementine trudged to the front of the group and led them through the empty streets towards the unknown.

**LOADING...**

Luke pushed the large doors open and the group hurried inside the church to get out of the bitter cold wind. "It'll probably start snowing again" Kenny commented.

"Well, at least we have a roof over our heads now" Luke responded as he helped Bonnie over to one of the benches and sat her down. "Not that we have a place to hold up for a bit, I'm going to head out and see what I can find"

"Just you?" Kenny questioned.

"Well, I'm the only one who isn't fatally wounded"

"What about your ribs?" Bonnie asked, letting out a small cough. "Carver gave you quite a beating"

"Not as bad as Kenny's" Luke replied with grimace. Kenny glared at him with one eye.

|** I'll come with you |**

| I'll stay here |

| What should I do? |

| ... |

"I'll come with you" Clementine suggested.

"No, you should stay here and rest up. You took a bullet after all" Luke replied.

"I'm fine, Luke" Clementine insisted whilst folding her arms.

"I think it would be best if you stay here, Clem" Kenny added.

Clementine nodded slowly "Alright, I'll stay" she agreed, not wanting to kick off an argument.

Luke turned towards the door and threw it open "I'll be back as soon as I can" he told no one in particular. "Just... Stay safe" he told them before vacating the church and shutting the door behind him.

Kenny sighed and wandered over to the end corner of the church "It's going to be a long ass time before we get to Wellington" he muttered to himself. Bonnie watched Kenny before lowering her head and staring blankly at the ground.

Clementine wandered aimlessly around the church with no goal but to just explore her surroundings.

**(o) Look at benches**

"They had seats everyone, I guess" she muttered quietly before backing away and moving towards the altar.

**(o) Look at stain glass windows**

The windows were completely shattered with only bits of glass remaining in the frame "I wonder what they looked like before they got smashed up" she murmured curiously.

"Probably had images of Jesus" Kenny assumed, even though the question wasn't aimed at him.

**(o) Look at Kenny**

Kenny stood cradling the baby, the infant seemed to have calmed down since the shoot out and was being deathly silent. Kenny himself seemed fine, although his damaged eye was starting to affect him as everyone so often he would lift his hand and rub the bandage and then curse lightly.

**(o) Talk to Kenny**

"Hi, Kenny" Clementine greeted with a simple wave.

Kenny lifted his head and the corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile "Hey Clementine"

|** How are you? |**

| How's the baby? |

| This is a nice place |

| How long do you think Luke will be? |

"How are you?" She asked.

"Could be better. Eye stings like hell and this side of my face hurts a bit but other than that, I'm fine. How are you?"

| I'm good |

**| Not so good | **

| Doesn't matter |

| ... |

"Not so good, my shoulder hurts" she replied, lifting her hand and rubbing it.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess. I'm sure you'll be fine"

| How's the baby? |

| This is a nice place |

**| How long do you think Luke will be? |**

| EXIT |

"How long do you think Luke will be?" She asked.

"No fucking clue. I wish he'd hurry the fuck up though, I don't really want to stay here"

| How's the baby? |

**| This is a nice place |**

| EXIT |

"This is a nice place" Clementine commented, glancing around at the church.

"It is, considering..." His voice trailed off. "It's been a long time since I've been to church" he told her.

"You went to church?" Clementine asked curiously.

"I'm a Christian" he stated. "I can't help but think though, if there is a God, then why the fuck hasn't he stopped this? Why start it in the first place? I guess he just wants to teach us a lesson, but we'll die before we find out what it is". "What do you think, Clem? Do you really think the world will ever go back to the way it was? Cause I sure as shit don't. We've all changed. If it did stop, then things wouldn't exactly get any better. Sometimes when I look at myself, I think about what I've become and it scares me." The older man shuddered.

| I hope so |

**| I don't think so |**

| I don't know |

| ... |

"I don't think things will ever get better, I did before but... This is who we are now, we just have to face it"

**(?) Kenny will remember that**

"I guess you're right." He murmured in agreement. "But this baby is a beacon of hope, the only hope we got." He paused "You know, Walt used to go on about how the world would never get better but we, as in humanity, would find a way to evolve. Went on about some Steinbeck bullshit too. I ignored him a lot of them time but now... I sort of miss it" he murmured sadly.

|** How's the baby? |**

| EXIT |

"Speaking of the baby, how is he?" Clementine asked, trying to change the subject.

"He seems okay. Not crying as much. But he won't last long without a mother. We all need to chip in and help look after him if we want him to make it"

**| I'll help |**

| I'm not very good with babies |

| You'll manage |

| ... |

"I'll help you, I know I'm just a little kid, but I'll do all I can"

**(?) Kenny will remember that**

"I know you will, Clem. You're going to be his big sister. You'll do just fine"

"I can take him off you for a while" she suggested, holding her arms out.

"No!" Kenny snapped suddenly, startling Clementine who dropped her hands by her sides. "I mean... I got it, alright?"

Clementine lowered her head sadly and turned to walk away "Bye, Kenny"

"Hold on a sec, Clem" Kenny told her. Clementine turned around as Kenny dug one hand into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. It was Clementine's lighter, since it had the same butterfly sticker. "I managed to swipe this after we escaped the pen back at Carver's place, thought you might want it" he said and handed it to her. "A lighter is never not useful. Unless of course you want tout out a fire and not start one"

|** Thanks |**

| You didn't have to do that |

| Why don't you hold onto it |

| ... |

"Thanks, Kenny" she replied gratefully.

"No problem"

Clementine tucked the lighter into her back pocket "I'm going to have a look around now" she stated simply.

"I'll let you get back to it then".

As Clementine was walking down the side of the benches she heard a thumping sound from below. The eleve-year-old scowled and stared at the wooden floor, tapping at it with her shoe.

**(o) Listen to the floor**

Clementine crouched down and pressed her ear against the floor.

**(!) Right click on the ear icon and hold to listen for the strange noise**

As Clementine listened closer the strange noise sounded more like movement, someone was shuffling around under their feet. "Clementine?" Bonnie called over to her "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice somewhat strained.

| Nothing |

**| Listening |**

| What do you think? |

| ... |

"Listening" she replied simply.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious" Bonnie replied sarcastically. Clementine smiled at Bonnie's sarcasm and got to her feet.

**(o) Look at Bonnie**

Bonnie's face was flushed of all colour. The only thing that stood out like a sore thumb was the bright red bruise on the side of her face which she had gotten after a run in with a walker in the museum. There were some dark black bags under her eyes as well. Her shirt and jacket were socked in her own blood along with her right hand.

**(o) Talk to Bonnie**

"You okay, Bonnie?" Clementine asked as she walked up to her.

"I've been worse." She replied weakly.

**| You don't look very good |**

| I heard a noise |

| I'm sorry about Mike |

| When do you think Luke will be back? |

"You don't look okay" Clementine commented on her earlier sentence.

"Well, I'm not as healthy as you, that's for certain" she commented, her eyes falling upon the bullet wound "I took a bullet to the shoulder once" Bonnie told her. Clementine said nothing, instead she stared intrigued "It was before I went to Carver's place. A friend of mine stole some stuff from this other group, so I ended up taking a bullet for her. She's dead now" she said with a grimace "But I got through it and I'm sure you will too. It's not so bad"

| It really hurts |

| I hope not |

**| This is my good hand |**

| ... |

"This is my good hand, will I still be able to do all the stuff I used to?" She asked.

"Of course. It's not like you got your hand shot off or anything. It's just your shoulder."

| I heard a noise |

| I'm sorry about Mike |

**| When do you think Luke will be back? |**

| EXIT |

"When do you think Luke will get back?" Clementine questioned.

"I don't know. It depends really. I hope he finds some meds, I could really use them right now" she murmured, glancing down at her bleeding stomach.

"What will we do if we can't find stitches?" Clementine asked.

Bonnie paused, lost in thought "I saw Kenny giving you a lighter" she muttered "We could use that to seal up the wound" she suggested.

"How?"

"By cauterising it" Bonnie told her.

"What's cauterising?"

"Where you burned flesh so that it blisters and seals the wound" Bonnie told her. "Carlos showed me once when I brought one of our guards into the sickbay" she murmured sadly "I wish he was here. I wish-" she paused "I wish nobody had to die"

| I heard a noise |

**| I'm sorry about Mike |**

| EXIT |

"I'm sorry about what happened to Mike. It wasn't fair on him... On any of us." Clementine said apoplectically. "I noticed that you... Kind of liked him."

Bonnie choked up "Yeah... I sort of did." She replied with a half laugh. "Don't dwell on it, Clementine, it's fine. I'm..." She paused, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply "I'm fine. I have to be strong."

**| I heard a noise |**

| EXIT |

"I heard a noise earlier, that's why I had my ear to the floor" Clementine told her.

"You heard a noise from _underneath_ the church?"

Clementine nodded in response.

"I heard it too" Kenny said whilst approaching them.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Bonnie asked "Do you think there's a cellar down there?"

**| A walker |**

| A person |

| Rats |

| ... |

"It sounds like shuffling. I think there might be a walker that got trapped down there."

"Or someone died down there" Kenny muttered.

"Maybe there's a way to get down there" Bonnie commented. "People might have used this place as a base and they might have kept supplies in the cellar. They might have left something behind"

"It's worth a shot" Kenny replied.

"Let's search for a way down" Clementine suggested.

Kenny scouted around the church while Bonnie remain where she was as she was unfit to move. Clementine walked round until the noise got increasingly louder and she came across a lump in the carpet.

**(o) Move carpet**

Clementine pulled the carpet up to reveal a trap door, with a pad lock on the latch "I found something!" She declared. Kenny came rushing over, and even Bonnie moved from where she sat.

"Shit! It's locked" Kenny cursed angrily.

"Maybe I could..." Clementine reached into her pocket and pulled out the nail file Jane had given her "I could pick the lock" she said, inserting the nail file into the key hole.

"A nail file?" Bonnie questioned.

"Versatility is not overrated" Clementine stated, repeating the words Jane had told her. Kenny raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it.

"Isn't there a better way? We could always shoot it or break it with Clem's hatchet or my crowbar..."

"That will make a lot of noise, just let Clem do her thing" Bonnie insisted.

**(!) Right click the nail file icon and move the mouse to the indicated direction to help Clementine pick the lock**

Clementine twisted the nail file inside the lock in an attempt to open it. She had never tried this before but she was confident that she could do it. A few minutes later there was a click an the pad lock came off. "I did it!" She exclaimed triumphantly, removing the padlock and throwing open the trap door. The cellar below was dark and damp and not touched by any light. Hardly anything was visible, not even the walker that lurked within the shadows.

**| I'll deal with the walker |**

| I'll get the supplies and leave |

| Maybe someone else should go down |

| ... |

"I'll deal with the walker first" she told them, withdrawing her screwdriver.

"Good luck" Bonnie told her.

Clementine clambered down the ladder into the cellar and quickly pulled out her lighter and held it in her left hand, while holding the screwdriver in her right. She felt the bullet within herself rolling around in her joint, causing intense shooting pains to rush down her arms. She winced in pain and flicked the lighter on, allowing the flame to give the area a bright orange glow.

The smell of rotting flesh wafted up her nostrils and Clementine turned away in disgust. _You never get used to that smell._ A walker lunged from the darkness towards her, snapping it's jaw hungrily as it reached out with prying hands. Clementine backed up towards the ladder, holding up her lighter and straining her eyes to see the oncoming threat.

**(o) Kick walker's leg**

Clementine kicked the walker's knee. It's leg buckled and it collapsed to the ground. Clementine lifted the screwdriver and stabbed it in the back of it's head, killing it instantly. Breathing heavily, she stepped over the body and glanced around the cellar, her eyes falling upon a trunk.

"Everything okay down there?" Bonnie called down.

"Everything's fine!" Clementine called back. She knelt down in front of the trunk and attempted to open it. It was sealed shut. "Hmph" she grunted, lifting the screwdriver.

**(o) Unscrew screws**

The eleven-year-old removed all of the screws on the lid of the trunk. Once she was done she was able to remove the lid completely and examine the contents of the trunk. Inside the trunk was a large stash of medicine with both amazed and stunned Clementine.

**(o) Pick up medicine**

Clementine scooped up as much medicine as she could and carried it up the ladder and into the church.

"Goddamn..." Kenny breathed in disbelief when he saw the amount of medicine Clementine was carrying. "This is enough for all of us"

"And to think Luke is out there right now when we had all this under our noses" Bonnie said with a small chuckle which turned into a splutter of coughs. Clementine stared worryingly at the young woman. Bonnie's eyelids were fluttering and she seemed to be swaying.

| Are you alright, Bonnie? |

**| Maybe you should sit down |**

| Kenny, you should help her |

| ... |

"Maybe you should sit down" Clementine suggested as she placed the medicine down on the ground and moved towards her.

"Yeah... Maybe I... Should". Bonnie staggered towards the benches and collapsed halfway there.

"Bonnie!" Clementine cried and ran to her aid.

"Fuck..." Kenny exhaled "Is she...?"

Clementine quickly checked her pulse "She's still alive. I think she fainted."

"I'm not surprised, she lost a lot of blood" he said, glancing at the bullet wound. "We can't wait for Luke any longer. We have the meds we need, we can deal with it now"

**| I agree |**

| Maybe we should wait for Luke |

| I don't know about this |

| ... |

"I agree, we have to save her. She could die if we don't" she replied, glancing at Bonnie's unconscious body "But I'll need your help"

Kenny nodded and quickly placed the baby on one of the benches. "Alright, what do we do?"

"We remove the bullet I guess"

"With what?" Kenny asked, gesturing around the empty church.

Clementine pulled out the nail file "Maybe I could use this" she murmured.

"Come on, Clem, there's no way!"

"We have to try!" She cried, turning towards Bonnie and lifting up her shirt to reveal the bullet wound, prodding at the hole with the nail file. After a few failed attempts, Clementine managed to work the bullet out of the hole, luckily it wasn't that deep.

"I guess versatility really ISN'T overrated" Kenny commented in disbelief. "So, how do you want to go about doing this, you know, sealing he wound, we might have some stitches around"

"I could cauterise it" Clementine suggested.

"Your call"

|** Cauterise wound |**

| Stitch wound |

Clementine took out her lighter and removed the top "I'm going to cauterise it" she told him.

**(?) You chose to cauterise Bonnie's wound**

Clementine flicked the lighter on and lowered the bright orange flame down towards Bonnie wound.

**(!) Click and hold the lighter icon and scroll to cauterise the wound**

The smell of burning flesh drifted through the church, the scent causing Kenny to turn his nose up in disgust. A moment later a thick layer of scorched flesh covered Bonnie's bullet wound, stopping the bleeding. Clementine turned off the lighter and tucked it away in her back pocket. She then picked up some bandages and wrapped it around Bonnie's waist.

Kenny placed his hand on Clementine's shoulder "You did good, Clem. You did good"

**LOADING...**

The sky was tinted orange and gold as evening turned into night. The church doors opened and Luke rushed in "This town is picked clean. I couldn't find anything, it was a waste of-" he was cut off when he saw Bonnie laid out on one of the benches. "What- what happened?!"

"We did a little _surgery_" Kenny replied.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. So what were you saying?"

Luke stared at Bonnie in disbelief "I didn't realise she had gotten so bad so quickly" he murmured.

"Luke!" Kenny yelled, trying to grab the young mans attention.

"Sorry" Luke said, quickly turning his attention back to Kenny "This town has been picked clean. There's not a single place that hasn't been raided" he informed him.

"That's funny. We found a shitload of meds right under our feet"

"Shit, really?!"

"Yeah" Clementine chimed in.

"Well, you got lucky, cause I couldn't find anything."

"Then there's no use staying here if there's nothing we can salvage. We should move on, get to Wellington, it's our best, and only shot." Kenny said, somewhat determined.

"We should wait until Bonnie wakes up before we go anywhere" Luke stated.

"I know, I know. Look, on the way out of town we'll scout around, find anything you missed and then we'll set up camp on the outskirts once nightfall comes"

**| That sounds like a good idea |**

| Shouldn't we keep moving once nightfall comes? |

| Maybe we should stay here instead |

| ... |

"That's a good plan, Kenny" Clementine told him confidently.

"Well, lets rest until then" Luke suggested. "We have a long way to go"

* * *

**Ah hubs. I decided to add one to, you know, honour the good ol' season one days. **

**Shout out to Jakest A.K.A Thunderslate on fanfiction. He gave me the idea of cauterising from his fan fic called Into the Fray. It's really good, go check it out.**

**Another shout out to Visambros who has used this game format in her writing as well. Read her Real Monsters it's amazing. Seriously, go read it, she deserves way more credit than she gets. **


	3. Right of Frost

Clementine had been staring distantly at the fire pit ever since the group had taken refuge in the abandoned car repair shop on the outskirts of town, watching the flames and embers danced in the wind that whirled around them. Clementine shivered and hugged herself, glancing towards the smashed window which was letting in the bitter cold.

She also took note of the fact that some frost had crystallised on the remaining panes of shattered glass in the window frame.

She turned her head back to the group and met eyes with Bonnie who was sitting directly across from her. The young woman had retained some colour in her cheeks but she was still considerably pale. Her blood soaked shirt and jacket had dried, although there was still some dampness that clung to her skin.

Clementine turned to look at Luke, who had his legs pulled up to his chest and was currently staring blankly at the concrete floor. Kenny was sitting close to Clementine and tending to the baby as always. His eyes patch had dried and no fresh blood had stained the white fabric.

"How's your eye?" Clementine asked.

"I told you not to worry yourself about this back at Parker's Run" he told her, avoiding the question.

| [Lift eyepatch] |

**| Could I take a look? |**

| Sorry I asked |

| ... |

"Could I take a look at it? It might have gotten worse since I last saw it"

"If you like" Kenny replied uncaring.

Clementine got up onto her knees and lifted the bandage to reveal Kenny's damaged eye. His eyelid was held firmly shut, the swollen area was beginning to bruise and had turned blue and purple in places. However, it also had a yellow tinge. _Could it be infected? _She wondered.

Kenny bit down on his lower lip and shut his other eye, wincing in pain as Clementine lowered the eye patch. A squelch followed.

"How's it lookin'?' He asked.

"It's looks really bad. It could be infected, maybe you should take some of that medicine we found' she suggested.

"No, save it for yourself and Bonnie, you two need it"

**| But you need it most |**

| Are you sure? |

| If you say so |

| ... |

"But you need it most!" Clementine exclaimed.

"There's enough for all of us, Kenny" Bonnie added, butting into the conversation.

"I said I'm good" Kenny snapped, a hint of annoyance in his harsh tone.

"Keep your voices down" Luke growled lowly "There could be lurkers outside"

The baby in Kenny's arms let out a small whimper. "Hush now, little one" Kenny whispered softly, ignoring Luke's comment.

"Kenny, you've been holding that baby all day, let me take him" Luke said.

The one-eyed man lifted his head and glared at Luke "I got it" he replied bluntly.

"Just because Rebecca isn't here now doesn't mean you can raise the baby as your own. He's not yours, Kenny"

"He's not yours either!" Kenny retorted.

**| Stop fighting! |**

| Luke, drop it |

| Kenny, give him the baby |

| ... |

"Stop fighting!" Clementine snapped at both of them.

**(?) They will remember that**

"We're all the baby's family, not just you Kenny. So just give the baby to Luke and catch up on some rest. And Luke, please stop causing arguments" she told them crossly. She was sick to death of their constant fighting and fallouts.

"I don't mean to cause them..." Luke murmured, his voice growing quieter as he trailed off.

Kenny gave her a harsh glare before standing up and moving over to Luke. He muttered some curses on the way over to the younger man, handing the baby to him. He then returned to where he had been sitting and lay flat out on the floor.

"You should get some rest too, Bonnie" Luke informed her.

Bonnie nodded silently and and lay back on the ground. Moments later, Kenny and Bonnie were asleep with only Luke and Clementine wide awake. The baby in his hands gurgled softly. "We're not doing so good, huh?". "There's not many of us left, and we're not in any good condition either. Kenny and I were both beat to shit and you and Bonnie took a bullet. I'm telling you Clem, not all of us are going to make it to Wellington alive. If we make it at all. If the walkers don't kill us then our injuries will. Or worse, the cold"

"Most of us have jackets and we have medicine too" Clementine commented, trying to stay hopeful.

"Sometimes that's just not enough". "Wellington is a long shot, Clem, I think it's time we made a new plan"

|** Wellington is our only chance |**

| You're right, we need a new plan |

| What can we do? |

| ... |

"Wellington is the only plan we ever had, we can't give up now. It might be my only chance of finding Christa again". _If she's alive._

"I'm just saying, maybe we should think about making our own settlement or heading someplace else". "You know what Carver said about lambs to the slaughter? I think he was right. Look at what's happened to the group since we left. Everything has gone down hill. Maybe we should have stayed there, maybe we should have come up with a better plan. Soon there won't be any of us left. We've already lost so many; Carlos, Sarita, Sarah, Rebecca, Mike, Nick..." His voice trailed off once he mentioned Nick's name.

Luke choked up "God, I miss him". "He was my best friend, the only friend I really ever had. Why him? God, why? Why did this goddamn world have to take him from me." Luke lowered his head and swallowed hard and kept himself from weeping.

Clementine gave him a look of pity.

"You may think that it's easy for me to move on. Well, it's not. I hide my emotions but... That doesn't mean I don't feel any thing when I suffer loss. There are other people that have to grieve and I need to be there to support them. Because if not, then who will?"

| You're a good guy, Luke |

**| Nick would be proud |**

| I know how you feel |

| ... |

"Nick would be proud of you" Clementine told him comfortingly.

**(?) Luke will remember that**

"You think so? He'd probably be pretty pissed at me for what I did on the observation deck" Luke sighed, recalling on what he and Jane had done several days ago. "I messed up back there and I'm not proud of it". "All I wanted was to feel something else rather than grief. To have one moment of something else. To forget what was happening around me and just let everything go"

**| We're here for you |**

| That was not the way to do it |

| You messed up |

| ... |

"We're here for you, you know. Just like when you were there for us. If you're ever hurting inside then one of us will be there to help you. You don't have to hide it."

**(?) Luke feels a little better**

"Thanks, Clem" he replied with a smile.

Clementine smiled warmly back at him, a gesture to say 'You're welcome'.

The silence that washed over them was broken by sound of moaning and groaning coming from outside. The dead were coming for them.

* * *

**Short... But sweet. Basically we're getting some grief from Luke this time around. He's the type of guto that bottles up his emotions and is there for others when they need a shoulder to cry on. **

**But now he needs a shoulder to cry on too, and Clementine is there for him.**

**Shit will be hitting the fan next chapter. **


	4. Center Cannot Hold

The walkers began to pound on the front door. "Fuck!" Luke cursed, quickly getting to his feet. The disturbance outside caused the baby to start crying. Luke grimaced at the screaming infant and placed him down on the counter so that he had free hands. "Keep an eye on him" he told Clementine "Now wake everyone up, I'll keep the walkers out" he said, running towards the door and holding it still.

**| [Wake Bonnie] |**

| [Wake Kenny] |

Clementine ran up to Bonnie and shook her awake. "Wh-what's happening?" Bonnie groaned, her voice thick with sleep.

"We're under attack from walkers, you have to help!" Clementine cried.

"Jesus Christ" Bonnie breathed as she got up.

Clementine ran over to Kenny and nudged him. He woke up with a start "Oh... Clem.. It's you... Wait, what's goin' on?"

"Walkers" Clementine replied plainly.

"Dammit" Kenny grumbled. "Those fuckers always turn up at the wrong time"

"They're blocking the front door!" Luke yelled, struggling to keep it closed.

Clementine glanced around before pointing towards the shutter behind them "Over there!"

"Good eye, Clem" Bonnie told her as she quickly ran over and attempted to get it open "Shit!" She exclaimed "It's jammed"

"Find a way to get it open! I'll help Luke keep the walkers out!" Kenny told them, taking out his gun and running over to one of the windows.

| I'll help with the walkers |

**| I'll help with the shutter |**

| What should I do? |

| ... |

"I'll help Bonnie with the shutter!" Clementine declared.

"Okay! Just... Just try and do it as quick as you can. We'll hold off the walkers in until then" Luke replied breathlessly as he continued to force all his weight against the door.

Clementine ran over to the shutter "Clem! Thank god, help me lift this!" Bonnie ordered. Clementine took hold of the shutters handle "On three" Bonnie told her.

"1"

Clementine adjusted her grip on the handle.

"2"

She readied herself.

"3!"

**Q**

The shutter only opened slightly but slammed shut afterwards. Bonnie huffed "It's not enough! We need to try something else"

Gunshots rung out from behind them. "Like what?" Clementine asked.

Bonnie paused, trying to come up with soluation. "Wait, this is a car repair work shop, right?"

"Yeah... What's your point?"

"Maybe there's car jack we can use to crank open the shutter!" Bonnie proclaimed.

|** I'll look around |**

| What if there isn't? |

| Maybe the whole group could try opening it |

| ... |

"I'll have a look around, see if I can find one" Clementine told her.

"Alright, I'll go help Luke and Kenny with the defences while you look. Shout me when you find something" and with that Bonnie pulled out her gun and ran over to the door, helping Luke keep it closed.

Gunshots continued and the baby screamed loudly as Clementine glanced frantically around the room for anything they could use, before her eyes fell upon the tool shelf.

**(o) Run to tool shelf**

Clementine sprinted over to the tool shelf and examined each one.

**(o) Look at tool box**

There was a tool box on the second shelf "Tools can be used as weapons" Clementine murmured

**(o) Open tool box**

Most of the tools had been taken, except for a spanner, which could probably put a walker down with a few hard bashes to the skull.

**(o) Take spanner**

Clementine took the spanner and tucked it into her back pocket "Better than nothing I suppose"

**(o) Look at lower shelves**

Clementine examined the lower shelves before spotting what she thought was a car jack.

**(o) Look at car jack**

"Is this what we need?" She called over to Bonnie and pointed at it. Bonnie pressed her back against the door and squinted at the object Clementine was gesturing at.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "Grab it and lets get the shutter open!" She ordered, pushing herself off the door and running over to the shutter. Clementine picked up the car jack and followed her over. "I'll lift it up and you put it in the gap" Bonnie informed her and pulled the shutter open as far as she could.

Clementine rammed the car jack underneath and and grabbed hold of the crank. The sound of crashing came from behind "They're getting in!" Luke yelled.

"Shit" Bonnie cursed under her breath "Hurry, Clementine!"

**Q**

The shutter opened as far as the car jack could go. "That's enough crawling space, I think" Bonnie commented, ducking down to view the outside world "Oh no" she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Clementine asked.

"There's a ton of walkers out there" she replied, straightening herself up.

**| We'll get through them |**

| We find another way |

| We're screwed |

| ... |

"We'll get through them, it's the only way to get out" Clementine stated.

Bonnie sighed "Lets get out of here! She called to the others.

Luke was currently slashing whatever walkers were getting in through the door with his machete while Kenny was aiming through the window and shooting at the walkers making their way towards the building.

As soon as they both heard Bonnie they abandoned what they were doing and ran towards the shutter. Bonnie crawled under first and Luke was about to follow when realisation stuck "Shit, I left the baby!" He yelled.

Kenny whirled around and that the walkers were pouring in through the front down, some were moving towards the baby's cries. "No!" Kenny cried, taking out his crowbar and killing any walker that stood in his path.

**| Kenny! |**

| Luke, help him! |

| I'm going outside |

| ... |

"Kenny!" Clementine cried, withdrawing her screwdriver and running after him.

"Clem!" Luke called after her.

Clementine her slashing coming from behind, she guessed it was Luke killing a few walkers with his machete. Kenny was nearing the counter, and several walkers were lying stunned on the ground.

**(o) Use screwdriver on walker**

Clementine quickly made sure that the walkers on the ground were dead, stabbing each one in either the eye or forehead. Once she had finished off the walkers on the ground she turned her attention back to the live walkers coming in through the front door, one of which was fast approaching and clawing hungrily at the air as it reached towards her. There was no time for her to kick it knee, so she had to try something else.

**(o) Attack walker**

Clementine stabbed it in it's lower jaw and quickly pulled back before it could take a bite out of her hand.

**(o) Attack walker**

Clementine stabbed it in it's lower jaw again, this time putting it down., it's body falling limply to the fall, it's skull cracking on impact. Clementine turned away and ran towards Kenny, who had made it to the counter and was currently holding the baby in his ams. A walker was approaching from behind.

| KENNY! |

**| LOOK OUT! |**

| BEHIND YOU! |

| ... |

"Kenny, look out!" Clementine cried as she quickly pulled her glock out of her waistband.

But it was too late. The walker grabbed hold of Kenny's hair, knocking has hat off in the process, and wrenched him backwards. It proceeded to lift it's head, bearing it's yellow-ish white teeth and then bit down on his neck.

**(o) Shoot walker**

Before the walker could pull back and tare flesh from bone, Clementine lifted her gun and shot it. Blood sprayed out the side of it's head and it's jaw hung loosely as it fell back, it's head slamming against the counter as it collided with the ground.

"Holy shit" Luke breathed, running up to Kenny and taking the baby from him. Now that Kenny had a free hand, he placed it on the bite mark on the side of his neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Kenny cursed, his breathing shaky and raspy. "I'm dead" he stated bluntly.

"Not yet you're not, come on!" Luke yelled, grabbing Kenny's arm and pulling him towards the shutter. Clementine follows close behind "You first, Clem!" Luke ordered. Clementine didn't argue, instead she lowered herself down and crawled out into the unknown.


	5. All The Dark Night

The sky was dark and covered with grey clouds and another snow storm was fast approaching. The number of walkers outside weren't as large as the herd that had swarmed Carver's settlement. Bonnie was standing close to the shutter and was keeping an eye on the herd from a distance. As the group crawled out from under the shutter, Bonnie whirled around and aimed her gun at them "Oh, it's you" she said with a sigh of relief and lowering her gun "I was starting to get worried when you didn't follow me out here. I thought... Something terrible might have happened"

Luke stamped on the handle of the car jack, lowering the shutter enough so that walkers from inside the car repair work shop couldn't get out. "Well, we're here now"

Bonnie turned towards Kenny and her eyes widened with horror when she saw him clutching his bloody neck "Kenny?! What the hell happened?" She asked.

"What's it look like? I got bit, and now I'm fucked"

"At least that walker didn't tare your throat out or else you'd be dead right now" Luke commented.

"Oh yes, Luke, cause I'm so fucking glad that I can suffer a slow, painful death!"

**| We'll deal with it later |**

| It'll be okay, Kenny |

| Maybe we should deal with it now |

| ... |

"We'll deal with it once we get out of the herd, Kenny" Clementine told him.

"Yes, we'll figure something, don't worry" Bonnie added.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! There's nothing to deal with, I was fucking bit on the neck! There's no way outta of it!"

"Kenny, please calm down, your shouting will attract the walkers" Bonnie told him calmly.

Kenny kept his hand firmly where it was and remained silent as the group all turned to face the herd. "What do we do?" Luke asked as he juggled the baby in his arms. "I mean, can we take them? We're really low on ammo. And even if we did use guns, we'd probably attract more"

**| We can do this |**

| We should cover ourselves |

| Isn't there another way? |

| ... |

"If we stick together and help one another, then we can take 'em." Clementine said strongly.

"There aren't any walkers close enough to cover ourselves this time, looks like we'll have to go in without" Bonnie murmured.

Kenny muttered something under his breath that Clementine didn't quite hear. Nevertheless, she lifted her screwdriver and clenched the handle tightly. Glancing around she watched as Luke handed the baby to Bonnie and then adjusted his grip on his machete. Kenny held his crowbar in one hand while covering his bite with the other. He then walked up to Bonnie and promised to cover her and the baby as best he could.

Clementine shifted where she stood and moved to Luke's side "I'll stick with you" she told him. Luke nodded silently in response.

"Lets do this" Luke declared, and the group marched towards the large group of walkers.

The first walker they came across was killed instantly with one slash of Luke's machete. A second walker was killed by Kenny and his crowbar. The crowd of walkers came ever closer and soon the group were completely split up, with walkers lunging at them from every side. Clementine was still close to Luke, who was currently slashing through a cluster of walkers and trying to find a path through.

**(o) Kill walker**

Clementine managed to stab a walker through the forehead, ripping the tool out before the walker could fall. As she kept following Luke's path she noticed how confined they were becoming. Clementine quickly took out her hatchet and edged towards another walker with was currently unaware of her presence.

**(o) Kill walker**

Clementine swung her hatchet and stabbed the walker in the back of the head, quickly tugging it out as it collapsed to the floor and ran after Luke, dodging severally walkers that got to close. Clementine found Luke, taking note that he had been splattered with walker blood, and began to walk beside him. Luke acknowledged her presence and gave her an anxious look before swinging at another walker. Bonnie and Kenny were no where to be seen, but the edge of the woods were in their sights.

She she turned back to Luke, she saw that he was busy slicing the back of a walkers head opened when another walker lunged from the side and grabbed hold of his weapon and attempted to pull him towards it's snapping jaws.

**(o)**

Clementine stabbed the walker in the back of the head with her screwdriver, killing it instantly. Luke pushed the walker off his machete and turned towards Clementine "Thanks, Clem" he whispered quietly "Now lets give one last push" he told her.

**(o)**

Clementine swung her hatchet at a fast approaching walker, the weapon cutting into it's forehead. Is it fell towards her, he held it up with the hand she was holding the screwdriver in and ripped the hatchet out.

Luke slashed at another walker, cutting the top of it's head off, a fountain of blood streaming out of the fresh cut as it fell.

**(o)**

Clementine stabbed a walker that was crawling on the ground, making it an easy target to kill, so she used her screwdriver. Luke cut up another walker beside her.

**(o)**

The eleven-year-old kicked a walker in the knee, it's leg buckled and collapsed. Lifting her screwdriver, she killed it with one swing to the back of the head.

**(o)**

She swung her hatchet towards another walker, the blade missing it's head and cutting into it's cheek. She struggled, attempting to pull the stuck hatchet out. When she couldn't, she lifted her screwdriver and stabbed it in the forehead. Once the walker was lying dead on the ground, she pulled the hatchet out.

A walker grabbed hold of her from behind, lifting her up off the ground it attempting to sink it's teeth into her wounded shoulder, but was stopped by Luke who cut the back of it's head open.

Once Clementine was free of the dead walker, Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd and towards the edge of the woods. The two hid amongst the trees and vegetation and caught their breath. Clementine felt the fresh, damp walker blood cling to her clothes and noticed that Luke was also rather blood socked.

"Show me your arms" he told her. "And your neck too. I want to make sure you're not bitten"

**| [Show arms and neck] |**

| Do I have to? |

| We don't have time for this |

| ... |

Clementine silently rolled up her sleeves and showed Luke both her arms. "Looks good" he stated simply. She then rolled them back down and revealed her neck. "That's good too. You're clear"

He tucked his machete into it's sheath and examined his own arms and neck. "Am I good?" He asked.

Clementine stepped closure and looked at his arms and neck but saw no bite marks "You're good" she replied.

The two paused and stared at the herd "What about Bonnie and Kenny?" Clementine asked.

"They must be still in there" Luke muttered "Unless..." He didn't finish his sentence.

|** We have to go back |**

| We should wait for them |

| Maybe they're dead |

| ... |

"We have to go back for them!" Clementine exclaimed, moving at a fast pace towards the herd.

"What?! No!" Luke cried, grabbing her arm pulling her back into the cover of the trees "You can't back in there, it's suicide. We should never had tried to push through in the first place"

"But-" Clementine began, only to be interrupted by Kenny and Bonnie who emerged from the herd, caked in walker blood.

"Thank god" Luke exhaled as he watched them approach.

Bonnie had the baby in her arms while Kenny was still clutching his neck injury, and had gone deathly pale either from the infection in his blood stream or blood loss. "We're you bit, Bonnie?" Luke asked, lightly skipping over Kenny since he had already suffered from one.

"No" Bonnie replied bluntly.

"And the baby?"

"He's fine too"

"Lets get as far away from here as possible and decide what to do from then" Luke said, spinning on his heels and and walking into the trees. Clementine glanced at Kenny who returned her gaze with a pained expression. The group then followed Luke into the woods and allowed themselves to be consumed by the vegetation.

* * *

Dawn was breaking, and the sunlight shining through the trees caused the blanket of snow to glisten. Luke was carrying Bonnie's AK-47 and leading the way, while everyone else lagged behind. Kenny slowed down and slumped beside a tree. Clementine paused and turned towards him "Are you okay, Kenny?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I think it's time" Kenny stated, avoiding her question as he removed his hand away from his neck.

"Time? But you've still got some time left" Luke told him.

"I'd rather end it now than later when I'll be too weak to do it myself."

| You can't give up now |

|** One of us could end it later |**

| We understand |

| ... |

"You don't have to this, Kenny, one of us can help you end it when the time comes" Clementine told him.

"No, I can do this. I don't need someone to end for me"

Luke took out pistol and handed it to Kenny "I got it off Rebecca's body... It was Carver's"

"Huh, I guess Carver will be finishing me off after all" he said with a small chuckle "You go, I can do this alone."

**| I'm not leaving you |**

| Let us stay with you |

| Okay, we'll go |

| ... |

"I'm not leaving you, Kenny, not like this"

"I'll be fine... I can do this on my own"

Luke sighed "Good luck... Old man" he said with a weak smile.

For the first time, Luke and Kenny saw eye to eye. Luke held out his hand and Kenny shook it. Bonnie walked up to Kenny and allowed him to say goodbye to the baby "Sweet dreams, little one" he told the infant, adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around the child.

Luke turned towards Clementine "Come on, Clem"

**| [Stay with Kenny] |**

| [Leave Kenny] |

"I'll be right there. I just need to say goodbye to Kenny and be there for him"

**(?) You chose to stay with Kenny**

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Clementine turned towards him and nodded "Yes"

"We'll wait for you" he said, leading Bonnie ahead.

Kenny was now sitting amongst the roots of the tree, clutching Carver's gun in one hand as Clementine came over and knelt down beside him.

**|(o) Hold his hand |**

| (o) Don't hold his hand |

Clementine took hold of Kenny's hand and held it close to her chest. Kenny smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I never really liked the thought of suicide, y'know" he told her "Ever since Kat..." He drifted off and his expression saddened "But I guess I don't have much choice. I'd rather die and not come back"

**| I'm sorry |**

| At least you'll be with her now |

| I'm here for you |

| ... |

"I'm sorry, Kenny"

"No, I'm sorry. For everything." He said softly "At least I'll be with her now... Maybe I'll get to see my family again". "I'm glad your here. To be honest, Clem, I'm scared. I don't really want to be alone"

"I'll be here for you" Clementine told him comfortingly, gripping his hand tighter.

"You will?"

Clementine nodded "Always"

Kenny smiled and lifted the gun towards his head "Thank you, Clem." "Just... Promise me you'll take care of yourself and the baby."

**| Of course |**

| I'll do my best |

| I manage just fine |

| ... |

"Of course I will"

Kenny pressed the gun into the side of his head and closed his good eye. Clementine closed her eyes and turned away. A moment later, gunshot blast echoed through the forest, startling a few birds. Clementine opened her eyes and turned towards him to see blood leaking from the side of his head. She released his hand and stood up, staring down at his lifeless body.

| Goodbye |

**| Sleep well |**

| I hope you find them again |

| [Leave] |

"Sleep well" Clementine whispered softly.

* * *

**Little reference to 'Armed with Death' in this chapter. A call back to Lee's march through the herd in Savannah.**

**Dem feels, though... **


	6. We slowly drive

Clementine had caught up with Luke and Bonnie, who had been waiting for her "Hey, Clem" Luke greeted her softly. "You alright?" He asked.

| I'm fine |

**| No |**

| It doesn't matter |

| ... |

"No, I'm not" she replied sadly.

"Do you need a minute to..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm okay to keep going" she told him strongly.

"If you're sure"

"I am" Clementine stated simply.

"Well, if you need to stop, just say." "Come on, Bonnie" he said, turning his attention towards the woman leaning against a tree. Bonnie pushed herself off and joined them, and the three of them began to walk along the path.

**| (o) Talk to Bonnie |**

| (o) Talk to Luke |

Clementine slowed her pace to walk alongside Bonnie, watching as she rocked the baby "Hey, Clementine" Bonnie greeted, aware of the young girls presence.

**| How are you feeling?|**

| How's the baby? |

| There aren't many of us left |

| I wish Kenny was here |

"How are you feeling?" Clementine asked curiously.

"I feel a lot better after you fixed me up. Thanks for doing that, by the way. But I still have to be careful, the wound could open up again and we don't want that. How's your shoulder, the stitches holding up okay?"

| It feels better |

| It still hurts a bit |

**| The stitches are okay |**

| ... |

"The stitches are holding up just fine, I'm just glad I got the bullet out" Clementine replied, rubbing her shoulder and feeling the stitches. A small stinging sensation rushed down her arm.

"I can't believe Luke patched you up so well" Bonnie commented "He never really showed much medical skill"

**| How's the baby? |**

| There aren't many of us left |

| I wish Kenny was here |

| [Stop talking] |

"How's he doing?" She asked, gesturing towards the baby.

"He's fine. Which is odd considering everything he's been through. But things will get worse for him as he grows up. I can't imagine growing up in a world like this, it must be... Awfully hard. He might be a little hungry, he hasn't had a feed but I'll give him some once we rest, I have some baby formula in the back pack" she said, gesturing at the purple bag hanging from her shoulders.

"I just can't believe we don't have a name for him yet. Rebecca never mentioned what it was. But, what do we call him? We should pick something that would respect his mothers wishes. And Alvin's as well. If he had any."

**| Alvin |**

| Lee |

| Omid |

| ... |

"We should name him Alvin" Clementine suggested.

"Alvin Jr. That sounds about right. I'm sure Rebecca would've liked that. We might have to think about it a bit more"

**(?) You suggested the name Alvin**

**| There aren't many of us left |**

| I wish Kenny was here |

| [Stop talking] |

"There aren't many of us left" she murmured sadly.

"No there aren't" Bonnie sighed "I never thought things would've gotten this bad. We've lost so many in so little time. I just hope the rest of us can survive"

**| I wish Kenny was here |**

| [Stop talking] |

"I wish Kenny was still here, I wish.. I wish he didn't have to die"

Bonnie stared sadly at Clementine "You didn't have to stay with him, you know. If anything, you caused yourself more heartache. He didn't want you stay, he didn't want you to see him like that"

**| He needed me |**

| I wanted to be there |

| Maybe I should have left |

| ... |

"He needed me, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was scared. He needed someone to be there for him. I _wanted_ to be there for him"

Bonnie paused "I guess, in a way, it was a good thing that he went out like that. Now he can finally rest in peace"

"Now he can be with his family again. Katjaa, Duck and Sarita"

Bonnie smiled and nodded briefly "I hope, wherever he is now, that he is happy"

"Me too"

**(o) Talk to Luke**

Clementine's pace quickened as she joined Luke and walked by his side. The young man turned his head to look at her "We're dropping like flies. It's going to take months to get to Wellington. That's if we don't die on the way. And even if we do get there, there might not even be a settlement and that means all of our group died for nothing. Well, I say enough is enough. We have to make a new plan. Because we're not getting to Wellington, not on foot, there's just no way. You have to understand, Clem."

**| We can't give up |**

| You're right |

| I don't know anymore |

| ... |

"We can't give up now, if we do then that means everyone died for nothing. We've all been trying so hard to get to Wellington, we can't turn our backs on it now" Clementine told him.

**(?) Luke will remember that**

"Look, Clem, you can be as stubborn as you want but you have to understand that there is no way we are getting to Wellington alive. It's just not possible" "We'll discuss it once we take a break"

The two were silent for a moment. Luke shook his head and exhaled deeply "I'm sorry about that" he apologised "I'm just concerned for everyone's safety. It's hard to remember that you're still just a little kid, cause you're stronger than any adult I know or used to know. It's hard to believe that Kenny died a few minutes ago and that you are still grieving him."

"I'm sorry about what happened to him" he apologised again "He was a good guy, deep down. He was broken. But then again, everyone is broken in someway after living in this hell for so long."

**| I'll miss him |**

| He was a good guy |

| He was broken |

| ... |

"I'll miss him. Me and him were the only ones left from my old group. It's just me now"

"I know how you feel. I'm the only one left out of my group. The one back at the cabin, anyway." Luke levelled with her. "Lets hope things get-" he was cut off by a rumbling sound near by. Luke's brow furrowed "-What was that?" He questioned.

**| A storm? |**

| Gunfire? |

| No idea |

| ... |

"Maybe it's thunder? Maybe there's a snow storm on the way" Clementine suggested.

"Sounds too mechanical to be a storm" Bonnie commented.

"Lets check it out" Luke said, running towards the source of the noise. Clementine and Bonnie quickly followed. The three of them reached the edge of the trees and discovered a truck that was parked in the middle of the road. Luke crouched down and Clementine and Bonnie followed his lead. He then proceeded to lift his gun and aim at the truck "Whoever's in the truck, come out with your hands up!" He yelled.

When no movement came from the truck, he turned towards the others "Bonnie, you hang back here while me and Clementine check it out"

Clementine drew her glock and crouch-walked alongside Luke towards the truck. Luke went to the drivers side while Clementine walked round to the front. The two paused for a moment before Luke whistled, giving Clementine the signal. On cue, Clementine jumped up and aimed her gun at the windscreen only to discover that the blue-ish grey truck was uninhabited.

Luke lowered his AK-47 and Clementine lowered her glock. Luke placed his hand on the engine compartment "Still warm" he commented "This was used recently" he murmured "Hey, Clem, have a look inside would you while I check the engine and see if it's in good condition" he told her and then called over to Bonnie "It's clear! You can come over"

**(o) Give Luke spanner**

"If the truck needs fixing, then you can use this" she said, handing the tool to him.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"From the car repair shop" she replied.

"Oh, well thanks. If this thing works then we could use it to get to Wellington" he commented.

After giving Luke the spanner, Clementine did as she was told earlier and moved towards the trucks two doors.

**(o) Look through window**

Clementine looked through the passenger window to see that the seats were empty, as she had already observed earlier but there were visible objects lying around.

**(o) Open passenger door**

Clementine pulled on the handle to discover that the truck was unlocked, allowing the door to swing open easily.

**(o) Open glove box**

She leaned into the truck and opened up the glove box. There was a lot of junk inside, so she rooted around before coming across some ammo.

"Find anything?" Luke called over.

**| Ammo |**

| Stuff |

| Junk |

| ... |

"A clip. It's got some ammo in it. I think it's for a hand gun" she told him.

"Might fit your glock then"

Clementine backed out and slammed the door, before walking past Luke and round to the drivers side.

**(o) Open the drivers door**

She pulled it open and examined the inside.

**(o) Look at ignition**

The keys were left in the ignition, which caused a wave of relief to wash over her. "The keys are still in here" she told Luke.

"Shit, really?!" He exclaimed with surprise. Clementine nodded in response. Luke closed the the engine compartment and ran round to the drivers side. He climbed in and hit the accelerator. The truck move forwards slightly before Luke put on the brakes and climbed out, taking the keys with him. "Finally, a sliver lining" he breathed "With this truck we could get to Wellington in a matter of days"

"But it could belong to someone" Bonnie commented "They could be still around"

"They might be dead, we don't know that. Even if they are alive, it doesn't matter. We need it more." Luke stated.

"You don't know that, Luke. This truck could be the only thing the owners have left. We can't just take it, it's not right. And here I was thinking that you had a morals"

"I do, but I'm desperate. We all our. If we have our hearts set on Wellington then we have to take this truck. There's no way we can make it on foot. We would just die trying. Anyway, if they didn't want it taking, they shouldn't have left the keys in"

Bonnie sighed "I don't think I can do this, Luke. It's not... It's not fair."

"Coming across a working truck is a goddamn miracle, and we won't come across an opportunity like this again. I was lucky enough to get my hands on a vehicle when trying to follow the group to Carver's place. This is the only way, Bonnie. We have to take it" he insisted.

**| We should take it |**

| We shouldn't take it |

"Luke's right, we should take the truck. This is the only way to get to Wellington. On foot, it would take months. In a truck we could get there in a couple of days. It's our only chance."

**(?) You agreed to take the truck**

Luke nodded in approval "Everyone in" he ordered.

Bonnie walked round to the passenger side and climbed in first, Clementine climbed in afterwards and slammed the door. Luke climbed into the drivers seat and inserted the keys, twisting them in the ignition. He then took off the hand brake and hit the accelerator. The trucks wheels whirled and the whole vechile zoomed forwards. Within seconds, they were speeding down the road.

Bonnie had laid her back pack down and was now currently feeding what Clementine assumed was now Alvin Jr. some baby formula. Luke had a map on his lap and was glancing down at it every so often and then looking back at the road. "It's going to be a long road trip, so get some sleep while you can" he said, his words mostly aimed at Clementine.

The little girl nodded and leaned her head against the window. Her eyes fluttered before closing as sleep took hold and moments later her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

It had been a long, tiring couple of days, travelling from Tennessee all the way to Northern Michigan. Bonnie and Luke had been driving in shifts and every so often they had stopped on the way to raid a some houses to try and salvage some supplies as well as stretch their legs before getting back in the truck. Once they reached what Luke announced as Michigan, the group realised that they were one step closer to Wellington.

That was until the truck decided to die on them. When Luke couldn't get it working they decided to go the last few miles on foot.

They were so close and yet so far.


	7. Kindly Stop for Me

The snow storm had finally arrived. White flakes were falling thick and fast, settling on the ground and causing the group to sink deeper and deeper into the snow. A harsh winter when was battering them from all sides, blowing the flakes into their face and causing their eyes to water and sting. Luke, who had been the only one to not have a jacket or coat, had finally gotten himself one. It was dark brown with fur around the collar, and somewhat reminded Clementine of Carver. But it didn't matter, at least Luke was warm.

Said Luke was leading the way, with Clementine following after, trending in his footsteps so that she didn't end up sinking down to her waist. Bonnie's condition seemed to have deteriorated and now she was lagging far behind.

**(o) Look at sign**

Clementine paused and stared at what seemed to be a sign. What it was pointing out was unclear as it was covered in snow. She looked down to see a dead walker lying on the ground with the metal pole stabbed through its head, causing it's skull to completely collapse on itself, making it's features distorted.

Clementine grimaced and looked back at the sign.

**(o) Remove snow **

Clementine used her sleeve to wipe the snow off the sign to reveal a symbol of a bench and some words 'Picnic area'

"Clem, come on!" Luke called over the gale.

Clementine turned away from the sign and quickly caught up to the group. Bonnie seemed to be struggling now and her breathing was wheezy. "Clem... Coud you stop for me? I need to... Catch up to you" she said breathlessly.

**| [Wait for her] |**

| [Keep walking ] |

Clementine paused and allowed Bonnie to walk along side her. "Thank you, Clem" Bonnie said gratefully. "I just wanted someone to walk with"

**| Is everything alright? |**

| Do you need to stop? |

| We're almost there |

| ... |

"Is everything alright?" Clementine asked concernedly.

"I think... I think my wound has opened up" Bonnie replied.

Luke whirled round once he caught onto the conversation "Is that true?"

Bonnie nodded "I think so"

"Shit" he cursed "Alright, lets find a place for you to rest, then we'll have a look at your injury"

"I saw a picnic area sign, there might be one nearby" Clementine suggested.

"I'll a look around for it" Luke replied.

**(!) Find the picnic area in the snow storm**

Clementine scanned her surroundings, the blizzard making it difficult to see long distances. She looked back towards the sign wand then scanned the area close to it.

**(o) Go to picnic area**

Clementine spotted what she assumed was the picnic area, since she could make out some dark shapes that looked like a cluster of benches. "Over there!" She pointed out.

"Good job, Clem" Luke told her and ran towards the group of benches. He then proceeded to use the butt of his assault rifle to clear the settled snow off one so that Bonnie could sit down. "What should we do now?" He asked as Bonnie sat done the bench-table and placed the baby on the table. "One of us needs to tend to Bonnie while someone else keeps an eye out for walkers."

|** I'll see to Bonnie |**

| I'll watch out for walkers |

| You should decide |

| ... |

"I'll see to Bonnie, you keep an eye out for walkers" she told him.

"Well, okay. You fixed her up before, I trust you to do it again" and with that, Luke left and moved towards the edge of the picnic area.

Clementine watched him go before turning back towards Bonnie and kneeling down in front of her "Could you lift your shirt for me?"

Bonnie silently did what she was asked of. Clementine then removed the bandage wrapped around Bonnie's waist, which had become slightly soaked in fresh blood, to reveal her bullet wound. The blistered skin had split and blood was seeping out. "Well? How's it look?" Bonnie asked worryingly.

"You were right, it's opened up again"

"Jesus" Bonnie murmured. "Well, we can't do anything here. We should get to Wellington, there might a doctor or a medical expert or something. I trust you, Clem, but it would be best if someone else looked at it."

"Clem!" Luke called over.

"What is it?"

"You should see this"

Clementine straightened up and approached Luke. Once she was standing by his side she noticed a live walker lying rigidly in the snow. It's stiff bones cracked as it attempted to snap it's jaws at them but failed miserably. "I guess the cold really DOES slow them down. It's frozen solid" he commented "You were right. And so was Kenny" he murmured as he approached the unmoving walker "I suppose I should end it's suffering" and with that he lifted his boot and stamped down on it's head. He then forced all his weight down on the walker, crushing it's skull.

Once he had finished he rejoined Clementine and stared out at the blizzard "We just need to make one last push. The walkers are sitting ducks, we can easily avoid them. We can get to Wellington" he stated strongly.

"We should get Bonnie" she told him. The two walked over to the young woman as she clutched her bleeding stomach.

"What's happening?" She asked.

**| The walkers can't move |**

| We're going to keep moving |

| It doesn't matter |

| ... |

"The walkers can't move, they're frozen" Clementine told her.

"Really? I guess getting to Wellington got a whole lot easier, then"

"We're going to keep moving, are you okay to do that?" Luke asked.

"I can keep going" Bonnie replied, getting to her feet. "Who's going to carry the baby?" She asked, glancing towards Alvin Jr.

**| I'll carry him |**

| Luke should carry him |

"I'll carry him for you and Luke can support you if you need it" Clementine said, moving over to the picnic bench and picking Alvin Jr. up.

**(?) You chose to carry the baby to Wellington**

Luke helped Bonnie and walked out of the picnic area, with Clementine walking close behind with Alvin Jr. in her arms. The three trudged wearily through the snow, the blizzard continuing to rage on around them. They walked for some time when Luke cried out in surprise. There were walkers under the snow and one of them had latched onto Luke's leg, attempting to pull his ankle towards it's mouth.

**(o) Shoot walker**

Clementine balanced Alvin Jr. under one arm while reaching for her glock. She quickly pulled it out of her waist band and shot the walker gripping Luke's leg. Once she had, she was forced to abandon aiming at any move live walkers so that she could avoid dropping Alvin Jr. More walkers were hiding underneath the blanket of white, but were unable to move very faster, couldn't really move at all, they were just siting targets and now that Luke was free he pumped lead into each one with his assault rifle. "Dammit" he cursed, examining his leg.

**| Were you bit? |**

| We should watch our step |

| We should keep moving |

| ... |

"Did it bite you?" She questioned, trying to get a good look at Luke's ankle.

"No, but it was a close call. Thanks for getting it off me"

"We should watch where we step from now on" Bonnie commented.

"We're almost there, come on" Luke said and the group carried on moving.

Clementine held onto her gun as she looked up and ahead towards a vast hill that they were approaching and noticed several dark shapes on the peak.

| Is that...? |

**| What's that on the hill? |**

| Does anyone else see that? |

| ... |

"What's that on top of the hill?" She asked, gesturing at it with her gun.

"We'll have to find out when we get there" Luke replied.


	8. All The Dead Lie Down

"It's a playground!" Clementine cried somewhat childishly as she could feel the days of her youth returning to her. Even Clementine herself found it hard to believe that she was still just kid. She hardly ever showed it any more. But after crying out those words she felt a little bit of innocence spark within her. The playground had several 'attractions', some swings, a sand pit, a slide, a round-a-bout and a see-saw.

"Been a while since I saw one of these" Luke commented and then turned his attention to Bonnie "Do you wanna sit down?" He asked.

"That would be nice, yeah"

**| The swings |**

| The see saw |

| The round-a-bout |

| ... |

"How about the swings?" Clementine suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good spot" Luke said and helped Bonnie over. Clementine followed them, pausing by a live walker and stabbing it in the eye with her screwdriver, putting it out of its misery. Bonnie slumped down on one of the swings and Luke sat on another. "Why don't you sit down, Clem?" Luke suggested "You should really take a breather. We've all been walking for a long time"

**| [Sit] |**

| [Stand] |

Clementine walked over and joined them on the swings. The three sat in silence and stared down at the other side of the hill, and what they saw amazed the group. The falling snow was beginning to slow and instead the flakes were floating gently to the ground. The clouds were starting to part and sunlight was shining through the gaps, causing the snow to glisten.

Down at the bottom of the hill was a large settlement, a large town surronded by a huge wall, keeping the living and the dead out. It was Wellington.

Clementine turned towards Luke who had a bright beaming smile on his face. The young man was overjoyed. They all were.

**| We made it |**

| Things are going to change |

| It was all worth it |

| ... |

"We made it!" Clementine exclaimed triumphantly.

"I can't... I can't believe it" Luke stuttered.

"Neither can I" Bonnie added. "I hope things are better down there than they were at Carver's place.

| I'm sure it is |

**| Anywhere is better |**

| We can't be sure |

| ... |

"Anywhere is better than Carver's place"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. There could be worse places. But I know what you mean." Bonnie replied "Looking down there, it looks almost... Peaceful. This is a good thing, I know it is"

"I hope you're right when you say that" Luke murmured. "Do you think they can see us up here?" He questioned, squinting at the settlement and trying to make out any shapes that might be people.

| Maybe |

**| I don't think so |**

| Who knows |

| ... |

"I don't think so. Not unless they have binoculars"

"They probably _do_ have binoculars."

"Good point"

Alvin Jr. squirmed in her arms. Clementine smiled warmly down at him and rocked him gently.

| We're here now |

**| Things will be different now |**

| Hush now |

| ... |

"Things will be different now, little one. No more running. No more danger. We'll be safe. I promise you that. I'll protect you. We all will" she whispered fondly.

"You're not the youngest in the group anymore, Clem." Bonnie commented.

"That's right. You have competition now" Luke told her teasingly.

Clementine glared at him crossly before turning back towards the settlement below. There was a figure approaching them, moving up the hillside at a steady pace. "There's someone coming" she hissed.

"They friendly?" Luke asked.

"Hard to tell."

Luke stood up and moved towards the edge of the hill as the stranger made their to the top and paused halfway there "Hey, you friendly?" He called down to them.

"Depends if you are" the person replied. The voice sounded awfully familiar as Clementine tried to picture their face.

"We're friendly, in fact, we were making our way towards Wellington, you live there?"

"Yeah, I do" the voice replied, trudging through snow and arriving at the top. It was a woman. Clementine had gathered that from her voice. She had a dark brown hair, and dark skin. She also had an orange jacket and grey-ish blue jeans and was currently carrying a rifle.

Clementine's eyes widened.

**| Christa? |**

| Holy shit |

| I finally found you |

| ... |

"Christa!" Clementine cried.

Luke glanced at Clementine, the look on his face said it all 'this is your friend?' and then moved aside so Christa could get a good view of the eleven-year-old. The woman turned towards the little girl, examining her and then the baby in her arms.

The two stared at each in complete silence. Bonnie moved over to Clementine and took Alvin Jr. from her. Christa dropped her rifle in disbelief and collapsed to her knees. Clementine ran to her and fell into her arms. Christa embraced her in a hug and held her there for some time.

Christa pulled away and stood up, scooping up her rifle in the process "These your friends?" She asked.

Clementine nodded.

Christa smiled and turned towards Luke and Bonnie "You're all welcome to come to Wellington. And sure we can find a place for you all. Follow me" she told them, turning around and trudging down the hill. Clementine followed close behind.

**| I'm glad I found you |**

| Is this a good place? |

| I can't believe you made it |

| ... |

"I'm glad I finally found you, Christa" Clementine said warmly.

**(?) Christa will remember that**

Christa stared at the settlement as they gradually grew nearer and nearer and then turned her head towards the little girl "Me too, Clem. Me too"

* * *

**The end.**

**Yay, a happy ending for once! Or is it...**

**You may think it's over, well, it's not. I'm going to be showing some alternative choices in some extra chapters so look out for them.**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say, THANK YOU to all you lovely reviewers out there. The feedback has been great and I really appreciate it.**

**So, when the real No Going Back comes out lets see how wrong I got it :D **

**Once again, THANK YOU. See ya around. **


	9. Alternative Choices - Leave Arvo

**Alternative choices Part 1**

Kenny turned away from Luke and stared at Arvo enraged "What do you have to say for yourself, shitbird?!"

"Leave him, Kenny. He's not worth it!" Luke insisted.

Arvo stuttered something in Russian.

"Fucking speak English! I know you can understand me!"

| Arvo answer him |

| Stop it, Kenny |

**| Luke, just let him |**

| ... |

"Luke, just let Kenny do this" Clementine insisted. "Arvo deserves it after what he did." She murmured darkly.

**(?) They all noticed that**

"You know that's not right, Clem! You can't let Kenny do this, not again" Luke replied, the thought of Carver returning to the group.

Kenny was about to butt in when the sounds of groaning interrupted him as a group of walkers emerged from the trees. "Shit! Must have been attracted by the gunshots" Kenny cursed. He glanced at Arvo, and his eyes darkened "You know what? Luke's right. Lets leave him. He can be walker food instead".

Arvo's eyes widened with panic. "You heard me that time, didn't you?!" Kenny yelled at him.

"What?! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Luke exclaimed "That's not right, Kenny"

Arvo tugged at Clementine's sleeve and stuttered something in Russian.

| Speak English |

| What is it? |

**| I have to leave you |**

| ... |

"I have to leave you, Arvo. I can't do anything for you, now" she told him.

"No! Please don't leave me from those things! Please!" He pleaded.

"Come on, Clem. Let the walkers finish him off" Kenny told her.

"This isn't right!" Luke cried.

Clementine felt the cold metal glock press against her back as she glanced over her shoulder and at the approaching walkers that were beginning to close in.

| Kill Arvo |

**| Leave Arvo |**

Clementine straightening up and turned towards the group "Lets go"

"We can't just leave him! Not like this!" Luke exclaimed.

"You heard the girl, lets go" Kenny insisted.

Luke scowled at Clementine and shook his head with disapproval before helping Bonnie walk on ahead. Kenny turned towards Clementine and gave her a brief nod "He'll get what he deserves". The one eyed man then followed Luke and Bonnie. Clementine went to do the same when Arvo grabbed her leg.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be eaten!" He pleaded.

| You deserve it |

| I'm sorry |

**| Say nothing |**

Clementine stated at him silently, pulling away from his grip and then walking on ahead. "Clementine! Clementine!" He called after her, trying to crawl away from the approaching walkers.

**| Look back |**

| Keep walking |

Clementine glanced over her shoulder and watched as a walker grabbed hold of wounded leg and sunk it's teeth into his flesh. Arvo screamed in agony as another walker chopped on his shoulder, while another tore open his stomach and removed all of his vital organs and proceeded to shovel each one into its mouth. Arvo continued to scream until one of them bit down on his neck and ripped his throat out.


End file.
